Pulse
by Amanotaku
Summary: Tweek is in love with Craig. Their fake relationship has caused some unexpected feelings to arise. Unknown to everyone in the town, the Tweak family are vampires, running a coffee business that also helps vampires deal with their needs in secret. Now in high school, Tweek feels the monster inside him emerging, threatening the happy life he has tried to build as a "normal human."
1. 1 : Of Bloodstains and Coffee

Hey guys, so this is my first fanfic ever posted here! My friend recently showed me a fanart with vampire Tweek and I got inspired! hope you guys like it and make sure to leave reviews!

* * *

Of Coffee and Bloodstains

It was sickening, twisting his insides, making him feel as if his throat was on fire. Ever since he had come to terms with his feelings for his friend, his urges had become so much worse. He thought that admitting that he was attracted to the dark haired male would make all the burning and the suffering go away. No, it had only made the monster inside of him hunger for more blood.

The hunger was clawing at his throat, begging him to grab someone, preferably the tall and handsome male approaching him, and drink that delicious warm blood. It was so painful just to think about how good fresh blood would taste, like sweet nectar or the most decadent of all desserts. It would be so easy just to get his fill right then and there; killing prey was never hard for him to say the very least.

The scent of the male of his affections was so strong, almost suffocating him as he became enveloped in the scent of cigarettes and strawberries. It was so tantalizing, so perfect, so deli-

"Uh, Tweek? You good?" Craig asked, snapping the smaller blond out of his bloodlustful haze. He looked up to see the rest at the table, Token, Clyde, and Jimmy, also staring at him with concern. Suddenly anxious seeing that all eyes were on him, he jumped up, spilling his coffee all over his papers as he usually did.

"AGh, fuck! You scared me Craig!" yelled Tweek as he began to fumble with dry papers frantically, much to the confusion of the others at the table. "I Just spilled my coffee all over my fucking essay! Anderson is going fail me and I'm going to fail school and then I'm going to have no life and I'm just gonna end up selling shitty coff-"

"Tweek calm down," said Craig in his usual monotone voice, as he walked over to the trembling blonde and steadied him by putting his hands on the shorter's shoulders. "You don't even have a coffee on you dummy."

Tweek's brows furrowed in confusion, "Craig do you even know me? I always have coffee on me!"

To his surprise, the taller had held up a green travel mug that was decorated with little stars and galaxy designs. "No babe, you left this at home, so when I went to pick you up- you also didn't text me that you went to school early which is RUDE I might add- your parents gave this to me to bring for you."

Tweek quickly snatched the thermos of coffee out of his crush's hands, popping open the cap and downing the caffeinated liquid in one go. Bless his parents for mixing in some blood with his coffee. The burning in his throat had subsided and he could now think clearly- well, more clear than before. Now that his head wasn't pounding and he didn't have the urge to rip someone's throat out and drown in blood. He could go on with his day like a "totally normal," as his parents would say, "totally human, highschooler."

Across the table, Token chuckled, "See guys! Tweekers is fine! I guess he just needed his coffee fix." And then, all was well and his group had gone back to conversing like the group of friends that they were. Apparently, Clyde had become one step closer to snagging Bebe Stevens as his girlfriend, though he always thought he was one step closer to getting the attention of the cute blonde cheerleader.

"So guys, listen to this," he began, standing up and leaning into the table as if he was about spill the juiciest gossip in the whole wide world. "You know how Token, Craig, and I had an away game yesterday at North Park right?" He asked, waiting for the nods of the other at the table, "I heard from Wendy that Bebe was totally checking out my ass during pregame stretching! Do you understand what I'm trying to say!?" He exclaimed, waving his arms about just to get his point across.

"She likes the booty?" Craig contributed, probably hoping to get loud brunette to shut up. Clyde's smile became twice as big at this comment.

"Yes and no my dear Craig," he swooned, looking over at the table where all the girls sat before school. "It means she likes MY booty. MY BOOTY GUYS!" He yelled, effectively getting everyone else in the cafeteria to stare at him like a madman. Over at the girls table, the girls burst out in laughter at his yells, causing Clyde to sit down in embarrassment.

Luckily for him, the ring of the bell saves him from having to be the laughingstock of the school. The whole gang had AP English first, and they set off to Anderson's class, Tweek relieved that his essay was still intact. Hopefully, he would be able to make it through the day without attacking anyone.

* * *

"Alright kids, so today we will be starting our new unit now that we've turned in our essays about the our last unit. Out next unit will be themed because Halloween is coming up!" Ms. Anderson said as she began to prepare her lecture of background notes.

Tweek looked around to the others tmat the table. They were sitting at six desks that were made into a group table, with all but one seat filled. They could switch places at their little group, but there were still little things that he noticed : Craig had to sit next to him, Token always sat across from Clyde to prop his feet on Clyde or just invade the other's space, and the empty desk was always reserved for their books and other items they didn't need.

Slightly interested, Craig raised his hand to ask, "So what are we going to be reading about?" The question slightly shocked Tweek seeing as the stoic teen beside him never really cared subjects that weren't science related.

"Why Craig, what a surprising question from you! Well we will be reading about Vampires and other supernatural beings, and then we will be reading some works by Edgar Allan Poe. Very interesting reads in my opinion."

The class became enveloped in whispers, and the whole gang turned towards each other to talk about the supernatural subject. Clyde was especially hyped about Vampires for some reason. The other three humans at the table also seemed to be very interested in the topic as well, something that didn't bode well with the blonde male that continued to fiddle with his pencils, refusing to look up at the others.

"No fucking way! Is this gonna be the first unit that I don't fall asleep during class and I actually read all the books?" Clyde questioned, jumping up and down in his seat. All of the sudden shaking of the table almost knocked all of Jimmy's many pens and pencils to the ground. Craig had to intervene and shove him back in his seat, eyes narrowing as a warning to make sure that they wouldn't get in trouble for Clyde disrupting the class.

"It might be," Token said, " I hope we aren't going to be reading some Twilight shit though." The rest of the gang broke into boisterous laughter, with Tweek nervously chuckling as they continued to joke about the supposedly "spooky" and fake supernatural creatures. As disinterested as he looked on the outside, his thoughts were going wild in his brain, panicking at the speed of a mile per minute.

He was not ready to deal with having to read about his own kind in class. As weird as it was, he just couldn't deal with the fact that he would be able to find out the other's opinion on vampirism; hopefully they wouldn't want to tie him to a pole and burn him like a witch. Most of all, he wanted to know how Craig felt vampires. What if he thinks I'm a freak? What if he doesn't want to be friends with me?

Shaking his head, he cleared out all of his frantic thoughts. It wasn't like he was going to confess his true identity anytime soon, so any of those worries could get taken with a grain of salt. Secretly on the inside, he was kind of interested in how humans portrayed his kind, so when Anderson had finally started the notes, he cracked a small smile and began to write. Unknown to him, the tall male sitting across from him had been closely observing him the entire time.

* * *

School eventually ended and the whole gang hopped into Craig's car. Tweek of course, with his fake boyfriend privileges, gets to sit shotgun up in front with Craig. It's been a topic of argument for both Clyde and Token, but their small complaints and bicker stop once Craig glares at them with his hard gaze; he liked making sure that Tweek felt comfortable at all times and he was perfectly fine giving his friends the stare down for the sake of the small blonde sitting next to them.

The teen that was driving kept his eyes on the road, appearing laid back and comfortable. Thinking about the other in the car, the driver couldn't explain it with anything else other than a strong bond. He couldn't tell if it was a romantic bond or one of friendship, but he knew that the two of them were fated to be together.

He dropped off the three sitting in the back as per usual on a Monday. They couldn't hang out as much considering they were taking quite a few AP and advanced classes. Hopefully everyone would still be available for their "middle of the week guys night" that they started as a way to be able to hang out and relax during their stressful weeks.

Now, it was just Tweek and Craig in the car. The car was silent, the type of comfortable silence that they two always had. They didn't have to say anything in order to feel and bask in the other's presence. During small moments like this, Tweek remembers why he's in love with Craig Tucker.

They were stuck in a fake relationship, something they agreed to fake for the sake of others. Somewhere along the lines though, Tweek realized that he was playing with fire. All the moments, fake moments of affection and care had meant so much to him. Letting his feelings get involved was a dangerous choice, but it was worth it.

It was worth it to find someone that was a pure as Craig. He was a human that was essentially the epitome of what being human was to Tweek. The tall male was such a compassionate person, doing anything and everything for those he loved. He also extended his love for those that needed it.

As much of a jerk that he projected himself out to be, Craig was the softest person he's ever met. The blonde had seen all the times Craig has stopped to help others and seen the love in his eyes when he spots a small animal. In those moments, his eyes are no longer just eyes, but gems that sparkled with curiosity, love, and joy. It was captivating to see those eyes.

But Tweek was no fool. He knew that a love like his was the type that was best never told. He was a vampire and Craig, a human. Their worlds were so far apart yet Tweek wanted to do anything in order to bring them together. He just wanted to bask in the happiness he had now, keep Craig with him in their fake relationship so he could just pretend that things were okay.

He looked over at Craig, wondering if there could ever be a chance of them being together. The other looked as handsome as usual, casually driving them back to Tweek Bros. Coffee to drop him off at work. Tweek sighed, causing the other look at him questioningly. The vampire decided that he wasn't going to let Craig slip out of his hands. It was time to make a move for once and make himself happy.

"Craig?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna work my shift with me?"

"Anything for you, Tweek."


	2. 2 : Of Tea and Hesitance

Hey you guys, here's the second chapter. I know you some of you guys wanted to have a female antagonist but I've already planned to have a male antagonist haha. Also, the vampire system I'm referencing is from Vampire Knight. Let me know if you guys want me to add in a breakdown of the system in the next chapter! I wanna give a huge thanks to everyone who's reviewed! Happy New Year, and I love you all!

* * *

Of Tea and Hesitance

Walking into the establishment, the pair were enveloped in the scent of coffee, something that helped calm Tweek as it was strong enough to mask the tantalizing scent of the teen following him. At the register was Kenny, as cheerful as ever as he took orders from the many people in line. At the sight of Craig, Kenny gave the short blonde the most sly smile ever, eyes signalling " _we need to talk later"_ with Tweek nodding in agreement.

The pair walked behind the counter to join Kenny. They thanked the male at the register as he handed them two aprons and got back to work. Tweek couldn't help but stare as Craig put on his apron. The other was just so tall, so handsome, and so perfect in every way possible. He especially enjoyed the view of Craig from behind as he tied on strap of the apron, diverting his eyes as the other turned to face him.

"So babe," Craig started, "can I take the register? You already know I'm shit at making drinks." The last time Tweek trusted his fake boyfriend to make drinks, it ended in lots of spilled drinks and a ton of mopping.

"Of course you're taking the register dumbass," said Tweek. "I'm not having a repeat of the last time. I swear to god Craig I'm never letting you you make coffee ever again." A part of Tweek was happy that Craig voluntarily avoided drink making as it would let Kenny and him make the "special orders" for the many vampiric customers that came by.

"I'm a tea person Tweekers, I'd be able to make drinks if you guys actually sold some of that shit here."

"Craig, don't you ever insult my coffee like that again." Turning to Kenny, the short blonde yelled out, "Kenny! Switch with Craig! You're on drink duty with me!" The hooded blonde carelessly nodded, sauntering over to Tweek after flirtatiously winking at the girl he just served at the register. Craig faked puking as Kenny continued to flirt with the short brunette girl as he walked over to Tweek.

"Kenny you're fucking disgusting." Said Craig as he took over the register, quickly getting to work. In response, the blonde merely stuck his tongue out and wrapped his arms around Tweek, eliciting an aggressive growl from the tall male at the register.

Kenny was definitely an annoying teen who would probably fuck anything that moved. Everybody at school knew that he was a player who was probably desperate for love and attention, but Tweek knew the real truth to his friend's frequent sexual escapades. Kenny was immortal. He could die repeatedly and wake up perfectly normal the next day.

* * *

" _Well, this is embarrassing," Kenny said as he lay in a pool of crimson, limbs bent at unnatural angles. A shocked Tweek stood in front of him, frozen at the sight of his classmate basically minutes from dying. The vampire out during the odd hours of night, going to pick up a special shipment of blood to bring back to the coffee shop. On his way, he heard a sickening crack, followed by the sudden smell of blood permeating through the air. Making his way to the site, he had found Kenny looking like he was as good as dead._

" _OH MY GOD KENNY YOU'RE DYING WHY ARE YOU SO CHILL." He was very confused and very worried, bloodlust not even influencing him because he was just too shocked at the sight._

" _Okay chill man, I can't die, well I can die but not forever you know? And if anything, you should be the one to explain why you're prancing around town at 3 am with some red eyes. Are you like a vampire or something?"_

" _Well, yeah I am." Tweek said, looking away, unable to think of anything else to say._

" _Alright cool bro." Before he knew it, Tweek saw the life fade out of his friend's eyes, and he was left staring at his dead body._

" _WAIT WHAT THE FUCK!"_

* * *

As awkward as it was, that was the start of a beautiful friendship between an immortal human and a vampire.

"So, Tweek, I thought you only brought your boyfriend in to work on the weekends" Kenny teased as he got to work on making the numerous drinks that began to pile up. "Are you finally trying to get into his pants? He's a catch for sure, but I'd like to think that I'm way more irresistible~"

Pouring ice into the blender, the shorter blonde replied. "It's not like its wrong to try to get more action with my boyfriend- well, fake boyfriend- but it's basically the same thing. I just want to make myself more comfortable around him, you know?"

"You know I really worry about you" Kenny sighed. "I just want you to remember that he's a human and you're not. I'm like the only friend you have that knows that you're a vampire. If you want to make a move and become more than 'fake boyfriends,' you need to come clean about who you really are. You need to be careful, Tweek, as much as you trust him, he can let your secret loose and crush your heart."

Tweek looked down, contemplating the other's words as he absentmindedly topped a few drinks with whipped cream and then slid them over to the pick up area. "I know that there's a lot of risk in what I'm doing, but I can't really control my feelings, can I? And the monster inside of me wants him too. I feel it in the back of my mind everyday, nagging at me to just take him. If he accepts the real me, I'm sure all this torture will stop."

"Just know I'll be here for you no matter what happens." And with that, the two got back to work, choosing to end their conversation in favor of actually getting work done.

He finally got a special order, something that only vampires ordered, so he paid close attention to the making of this drink. Grabbing the "locally sourced secret ingredient" bottle, he was dismayed to find out that the bottle was empty. The second bottle was also empty. Growling in frustration, he nudged Kenny on the side, "Did you just not refill them and leave them empty?"

Taken aback, the other sheepishly answered. "Maybe I did… but I mean isn't better for my more experienced employee to do all this work? Going to the storage room is too much work. Someone as beautiful as I should stay out here to attract more female customers you know."

Sighing, Tweek had to go to the back and refill their "secret ingredient" aka blood. He kept an eye on Craig as he slowly slid into the storage room and typed he code for what looked like a padlocked freezer. The inside was more like a large fridge and he quickly filled the syrup bottles with blood. Walking out, he shut the door and then finished up the drink. As usual, he slid the drink over to the pick up section.

"Tweak house special, order for Jaxon!" Looking up, he saw a tall handsome male with slightly red brunette hair. He was tall, around the same height as Craig and was devastatingly handsome. The taller sent him a charming smile as he reached out for his drink, hands brushing Tweek's as he grabbed his coffee.

The blonde flinched, feeling the power that surged in the moment their hands touched. He knew that Jaxon was a very powerful vampire considering he basically had an aura that screamed power and dominance. He also noticed the very nice clothing the other wore, nothing like the casual clothing he and his friends dressed in. The tall vampire was probably an aristocrat, a high class vampire that really had no reason to be in a town like South Park.

"If you're done staring at me, my name is Jaxon Highmore," smiled the attractive male. Snapped out of his thoughts, Tweek shook his head at the realization that he was possibly making a customer uncomfortable. Sensing his worry, Jaxon reassured him. "But it's okay to stare," he chuckled, "a lot of people do that when they see me."

Blushing in embarrassment, Tweek apologized. "I'm really sorry for that, but my name is Tweek Tweak. Kinda weird but my parents cursed me with this name forever," he said, trying to lighten up the mood.

To his surprise, the other leaned on the counter with interest and laughed. "I think it's a cute name for an even cuter person. I'm going to make a guess and presume that you're part of the family that runs this cafe? If that's the case then I think I'll be visiting this cafe every day now if you're going to be here."

Before he could even answer, Tweek was cut off by the sound of someone slamming their palms on the counter. Looking to his side, he was mortified that it was Craig, who certainly just saw his interaction with Jaxon. The stoic male looked furious. To everyone else, it would have seemed like Craig was his usual self, but both vampires could see the irritation in his narrowed eyes.

"Who the fuck are you?" He questioned, staring the other down as he waited for his response.

Jaxon was unfazed and tilted his head in order to feign innocence. "I'm a customer, just getting to know this beautiful barista. Is there anything wrong with that?" At this response, Tweek held his breath, he knew that was a wrong answer for Craig.

Craig wrapped his arm around Tweek's waist and pulled him close, responding. "There is something wrong with that, especially because this 'beautiful barista' just so happens to be my boyfriend so you can take your coffee and go fuck off." As per usual, Craig added in his signature move, flipping off the attractive vampire across the counter.

The other scoffed. "Well that's such as crass gesture towards a customer. I think I'll have a talk with your manager for such rude behavior," he sneered, standing up taller to challenge the human in front of him.

Shocking the tall vampire, Tweek spoke up. "I'm the manager of this place. I'm really sorry for how my coworker has treated you," he said, eliciting a glare from his fake boyfriend. "He's really protective of me, and you didn't even know if I had a boyfriend already. To make up for this, I can offer you a free drink on you next visit." Tweek really hoped he could diffuse the situation. He really didn't want to anger a high level vampire like Jaxon.

"Hmm," the other contemplated, over exaggerating his thinking act. "How about instead of that free drink, you give me your number, and I'll forget about this whole squabble," he offered, smirking at Craig. "Isn't this such a good deal? I'd take it if I were you Tweek."

"Hell no you fucking asshole. Back off of my boyfriend."

"Well you can have _my_ number, sexy," Kenny said as he slid up to the already crowded counter, shamelessly winking. To Tweek's horror, Kenny slipped over a napkin that had his number messily scrawled over it with a badly drawn chibi of himself that was saying 'call me ;).'

Looking down, Tweek decided to intervene before things got worse. "Alright. I just hope that we can just leave this behind and that you'll come back again. Here's my number," he said as he handed over a Tweek Bro's business card. "Mine is manager's number."

Pocketing the card and the napkin in his immaculate coat, Jaxon gave Tweek final smile before pulling out his phone. "I look forward to getting to know you two fine men. Now if you'll excuse me, it seems as if i have some business to attend to. You can expect me to come in every day from now on." Putting his phone to his ear, Jaxon left the building consumed in a conversation on his phone.

"Who the fuck does that Jaxon think he is?" Craig growled, walking back to the cash register.

"I don't know, but he's hot as fuck and I'd tap that ass any day." Answered Kenny as he swooned dramatically over the counter. "Did you see his jawline? He looks like he's a marble sculpture, crafted by a god."

"Honestly," said Tweek, "I just want him to spend all his money on our coffee. He's kind of arrogant, but the more money he spends here, the more money I can probably pay you guys."

"Sweet!" Exclaimed Kenny as he got started on making more drinks. "By the way Craig, I fucking love how protective you are of our cute little Tweek."

"Fuck off Mccormick." The two making drinks could hear him angrily press the buttons on the cash register.

Kenny giggled at the response. "Anyways, I livestreamed that whole fiasco with Mr. Handsome on Coonstagram and now it's on my story! I'm so sending that video in the school group chat, all the Creek shippers are going to go crazy over how boyfriend material Craig is. I hope Mr. Handsome texts me~"

Elbowing Kenny in the stomach, he gestured that the two of them move to the back storage room for a bit. Getting the hint, the other blonde followed the vampire into the storage room, leaning his back on the closed door. He tilted his head up at the other, signalling him to talk.

"Alright, so that Jaxon guy is an aristocrat, B class vampire."

"A B class?" the other exclaimed, shock clearly evident on his face. "What's a noble doing in South Park? This is really starting to sound bad."

"There's also more," the short blonde said, visibly troubled. "His aura is super powerful, and I'm pretty sure we should stay on his good side. Nobles like him are well aware that they have power, and they know how to use it to get what they want. I'm scared that he's going to try to take Craig down. Did you see how he was basically asking Craig to hop over the counter and fight him?"

"Yeah, I did. Tweek, we really need to keep our guards up. Telling Craig about who you really are might be a good idea now. If Mr. Handsome is going to come by everyday, it's better for Tucker to know that Jaxon is a fucking B class vampire before he decides to throw hands."

Suddenly, the door to the storage room opened, jolting Kenny from his spot. Craig's head popped in. "You guys good?" he asked, instantly taking note of the frowns on their faces. Kenny's eyes locked with Tweek, signalling that he wanted them to come clean to the tall male at the door. In response, Tweek gave a hesitant look, unable to do anything.

Noticing the tension in the air, Craig decided to take matters in his own hands. "Look, I'm really sorry for pulling that shit earlier babe, I just don't like it when self entitled assholes like him think they can come in and demand anything they want."

Smiling, Tweek hugged the other, instantly feeling better. "It's okay. Like Kenny said, it was super cute of you to do that." Laughing, all three of them walked out of the storage room, forgetting the troubling air that just plagued all of them. Still, Tweek just couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong as he entered the main store once more.


	3. 3 : Of Chips and Attraction

Hey guys! I'm BACKkKKk! I'm also sorry for making Clyde the ultimate Creek shipper (but im not really sorry because Clyde is the BEST BRO AND I LOVE HIM). Also, who's your favorite character so far? Mine has to be the guardian angel of Creek, Clyde.I'll be responding to reviews at the end of the chapters now, so feel free to ask any questions you want!

* * *

Of Chips and Attraction

It was finally Wednesday and Tweek was ready to have a middle of the week hang out with his friends to blow off all the stress that built up the past 2 days. Ever since the Jaxon incident on Monday, Craig had insisted that he would come in to work the same hours as Tweek, which was every single day except Wednesdays.

Sighing, Tweek continued to fill out his worksheet for AP Biology, wishing that he and his friends took the same AP science classes. Jimmy decided to take AP Psychology because everyone else in the school said that it was basically the easiest advanced class to take at school. Craig was a fucking genius, so he was taking AP Physics a year early because he was still chasing his dreams of working at NASA. Every time the pair of them would study together, he would be in shock seeing Craig solve such crazy problems.

Clyde and Token both took AP Chemistry. Tweek had regular chemistry in his sophomore year, and he vowed to never take chemistry again, seeing as the teacher was a crazy bitch that kept yelling at him for breaking the various glassware during labs. He shivered thinking about their lab final, a solo titration to figure out a mystery acid solution. The only reason why he passed the final because he took a wild guess on the answer and made a full bullshit lab report. Mrs. Killigan probably only passed him because she didn't want him in her class again.

They all had the same classes, save for their sciences and language class. Other than that, Craig and Token were the only ones in Calculus—Craig in BC and Token in AB— but all the others were in Precalculus. Tweek could only hope that the rest of them wouldn't have lots of homework so they would change their party day to an all nighter homework party.

He didn't think that they would end up being so academically focused back when they were still in elementary school. No one really cared about school until Craig and Token began taking advanced classes and the others just decided to take the same classes for the sake of having friends in class.

The bell ringing meant that school was finally over, allowing Tweek to meticulously pack his worksheets away and walked out while taking a sip of his coffee. As he made his way to the parking lot, he spotted the other four waiting outside of Craig's car, engaged in all sorts of conversation.

"Hey Tweek!" Called Clyde as he furiously waved at the blonde, almost taking out Jimmy in the process. Upon his arrival, the whole gang got into the car as Clyde told them all about his day. "You won't even believe what I have to do in Japanese class! We got put into groups and stuff to do a presentation, and my partners and I all agreed on doing our project on Creek, the one and only OTP!" Out of his backpack, the soccer player pulled out a pink sheet of paper that was covered in stickers and various drawings of Craig and Tweek. "See! Isn't it beautiful?" He exclaimed, eyes glittering like all the sequined glitter on the paper.

"Clyde what the fuck." Craig said, snatching the paper out of Cylde's hands as he inspected the contents of the project. As much as he tried to stay indifferent, he had to admit, some of the drawings were super cute. Especially the one of him and Tweek cuddling with Stripe.

"UH CRAIG EYES ON THE ROAD!" At his boyfriend's worried voice at his negligence of road safety, he threw the paper back to his friends in the back seat, with Token catching the paper and swatting Cylde's hands away.

Looking at the paper, Token questioned. "Wait when did you even get into that yaoi bullshit?" He was honestly sure that all the boys vowed to stay away from the Asian girls after the Creek incident in elementary school.

"Well…" he started off, "it all started after we came to high school and I took Japanese. The class was filled with Asian girls and all I can say is after like three years, I'm starting to see the beauty of boy's love." Swooning and looking out the window, he sighed, "I'm so blessed to be best friends with the cutest ship there is."

Looking horrified, Jimmy looked at the other. "Clyde?"

"Yeah?"

"You're fucking crazy." With that, the whole car burst into laughter as Craig pulled into Token's driveway. Clyde's usual bright smile was replaced by a large pout as the rest of his friends were busy humiliating him. Walking into the rich male's house, the all went to the kitchen, tossing their backpacks on one of Token's many plush sofas on the way.

"So does anyone have any homework to do?" Jimmy asked, opening up a bag of nachos as he quickly finished his math assignment, scribbling the last of the answers on the page.

Smiling, Tweek replied, "I actually crammed all my work during photography today, seeing as it was a free period." Pouring himself a cup of coffee,he sat down next to Craig, who wrapped his arm around his hop, pulling him close. "You?" he asked his boyfriend as he slid over a cup of tea.

"I'm free as ever babe." Craig took of a sip of his tea, looking at the other two in the room who haven't answered the question. Token merely shook his head, signalling that he had no work to worry about. Clyde however, was far less chill about his answer.

"I mean all I have to do is work on my Creek project and I'm good!" he yelled while stuffing barbecue chips in his mouth. Hurraying, the five of them decided to go to the basement, play video games, and get a little drunk.

* * *

Tweek didn't even know what happened, but all of a sudden he found himself in Craig's lap while the others were drunkenly dueling over over Smash Brawl. He was straddling his fake boyfriend, the other with a cigarette in hand as he took long drag once their lips separated from a rather passionate makeout session.

As unhealthy as his smoking habit was, the vampire found that a smoking Craig was a very hot Craig. The smell of cigarettes had become the most memorable scent that he attached to Craig, aside from the delicious scent of his blood. He could tell that the human was drunk even though he looked as stoic and composed. Craig's beautiful eyes were dilated, hinting that he was not sober at all.

Tweek himself felt a little tipsy, but definitely more aware of the situation than any other teen in the room. He saw that the other three were basically wasted, with Token and Clyde yelling at each other as Jimmy was basically asleep next to them, unbothered by all the noise the pair was making. Feeling a hand pulling him closer, he looked up to see Craig's face right up next to his, the other taking both hands to clasp the vampire's face as he drunkenly spoke.

"Wanna head upstairs to our room?" He whispered, pulling their faces uncomfortably close to each other. "We can do a whole lot of things up there," he said, hands trailing down Tweek's body, "and I gotta say that I have something I really want to do to you." His hands ended up on the vampire's bottom as he took a playful squeeze. "Whaddyah say?" He said, already carrying the other out of the room.

"C-Craig you're drunk," Tweek stuttered, very overwhelmed at all of the sexual banter that was being thrown at his face. He really couldn't decide what to do. His rational side was screaming at him to not let this go through. Craig would be mortified when they would wake up the next day. But there was something else inside of him telling him to partake in the wonderful opportunity presented at him, fulfill his dreams of getting with Craig and maybe have a taste of his blood while he was at it.

He was snapped out of his rampant thoughts as his back made contact with a soft, king sized bed, with Craig climbing on top of him. "Babe, the only thing I'm drunk on is you, and how _sexy_ you are." _Oh hell no. This is not happening right now._

Even though he was basically sober, even though he was far stronger than a human, he couldn't stop Craig from covering his lips with his own. He couldn't stop his own lips from responding, sinking deeper and deeper into a haze of lust. One kiss became two, two kisses became three, and all of a sudden, he was on top of Craig, both of them shirtless.

The sound of the other breathing heavily turned him on to no end, the heat of their skin against each other, the feel of Craig's hands in his hair, pulling them into another kiss was driving Tweek crazy. The other looked so handsome with his hair messed up by them rolling on the bed. He could see Craig's lean muscles that made the other just so manly and handsome. As their lips connected once more, he decided to drown in the pleasure and began to make out with just as much fervor as Craig.

Of course, bad things were bound to happen as he suddenly tasted blood, Craig's blood. It was sweeter than he could ever had imagined, like tasting liquid gold upon tongue. He let his tongue delve deeper into Craig's mouth, desperately searching for more of the sweet liquid. He wanted more—no, the monster he'd been trying to hide all these years wanted more.

Tweek took control of the situation, tongue dominating Craig's as he pushed the taller of the two up against the headboard, with one hand pining the human to the wall. He began to grind his hips in time with the other, hearing the other moan in pleasure as he did. The blonde loved how vocal Craig had become, until somewhere in their haze, the human had looked at him with a confused countenance.

"Are your eyes glowing babe? I think they are." _Shit_. The vampire froze, snapping out of his lust induced behavior. He needed to get a hold of himself because the blood had obviously triggered his vampire senses.

Pulling the other closer, he answered, "No, you're just drunk Craig." He really hoped that Craig would take that answer. Craig merely brought his face closer to Tweek's, eyes squinting as he scrutinized the vampire's eyes.

"Okay." Then Craig's eyes rolled back and he fell asleep under Tweek. The blonde let out a relieved breath, happy that he wouldn't have to deal with the situation anymore. Getting off the other, he rolled to lie beside his fake boyfriend, grabbing Craig's arm and wrapping his arm around him so that they were spooning. He never really needed to sleep, so he grabbed his phone that was luckily not on the ground and in his hoodie pocket.

He checked that the time was 1 am, and decided to rant about his whole night to Kenny, who was always up at ungodly hours doing who knows what.

 _Tweeeeek:_

 _I just fucking made out with craig, like borderline ALMOST FUCKed OMg WHAt DO I Do_

 _KENNy:_

 _AOFEFOIEBOFAhfouGABOufbaoihwpIHFO_

 _KENNy:_

 _Holy fuck no way you got some fucking dick_

 _KENNy:_

 _Wait, almost? Did he like pass out on you or something_

 _Tweeeeek:_

 _He cut his lip whiLe WE MAde OUt AND I LOST IT OML and then he passed out so i mean crisis averted_

 _KENNy:_

 _Okayokay tell me tmr? Gotta sleep so i can wake up and make Karen breakfast tmr_

 _Tweeeeek:_

 _Yea see you tmr_

Tweek turned off his phone, choosing to try to sleep and pray that Craig remembers nothing in the morning. He curled up closer to Craig, feeling his body heat envelop him as he tucked himself even more into his arms. He didn't want to lose Craig. Not now, and not ever.

* * *

The blonde woke up first, at 5 am like he did every day. Untangling himself from Craig's long limbs, he made his way to the kitchen to make himself a cup of expensive imported coffee. Grabbing himself a mug, he let himself enjoy the bitter taste of the liquid that helped to calm him down. Seeing as no one else was awake, he had decided to make the others some breakfast so they wouldn't be late to school.

As usual, Token's fridge was always full. Looking at the inventory, there was a lot that could be made, but he grabbed the eggs so that he could get started on a quick omelette. Before he knew it, he was already plating the large omelette and placed it on the large island counter. Tweek really hoped that the smell of food would wake the others. He was not ready to wake his probably hungover friends at 6 am.

To his surprise, he heard heavy footsteps leading to the kitchen as Clyde barreled his way into the room, seemingly as awake as ever. Looking at the blonde that was sitting at the table, he asked, "So do I get to eat all of it? I'm like the first one up and I call dibs, like this omelette is _mine._ " The athlete was basically salivating at sight and smell of the food as he waited for Tweek to give him the green light to go and eat.

Smirking, Tweek replied, "You can have all of it if you wake everyone else up." Beaming, Clyde shot out of the stool he was sitting on and disappeared into the large house, yelling far too loud for anyone to handle at such an early time. A few loud curses later and everyone else had slowly filed into the kitchen. Tweek had already set up four other mugs with coffee in them for the tired teens that dragged themselves to the counter.

Sadly, Clyde came in and inhaled the only food item, leaving the others to grumble about the lack of respect Clyde had for his friends. They all sipped their coffee in a comfortable silence as they tried to collect themselves before having to suffer at school for another 8 hours. Across the table, Craig sent odd glances at Tweek as he tilted his mug backwards, eyes never leaving the vampire's figure.

Perceptive as ever Token asked, "Did something happen last night? I kinda only remember kicking Clyde's ass at Smash and Jimmy passing out after like one round of brawling. What the hell were you guys doing?" Tweek's head shot up out of his morning daze, waiting for Craig to answer so he could see if he could lie about everything that took place the night before.

Craig however, was not worried at all and answered bluntly. "We made out," he started, narrowing his eyes as the smug grin that Cylde was sending him while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Is that _allI_ you guys did?" the other grinned as he took out his phone and sent a quick message. "My fellow Creek shippers will be very happy with this information. I can already see you guys being the cutest couple in South Park by day, and then making passionate love by night. It's beautiful." Suddenly, everyone could feel the overpowering pink aura that began to surround Clyde, and could basically see the hearts in his eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you're fucking disgusting?" Craig replied, slamming his cup onto the counter. "I really think Japanese class is unhealthy for you." The others at the table nodded in agreement, slightly backing away from Clyde.

Shocking everyone, the male stood up out of his seat and stormed out of the kitchen. "Maybe I'm the only one here who knows what true love is! You don't understand just how beautiful Creek is, how life changing it is! Don't you ever dare attack me and my OTP ever again!" His loud footsteps left everyone speechless, shocked at the change in demeanor of their usually jovial friend.

Jimmy let out a low whistle, "Yikes." Picking up his cup again, he took a slow sip of the bitter drink, looking at the others for more answers. "So how was your passionate make out session yesterday Tweek?" he said, changing the subject of the conversation.

"I-it was nice?" Tweek offered, embarrassed that he was now on the spotlight. "I mean I barely remember what happened, right Craig?" He looked at his coffee cup, hoping that somehow it would swallow him up and take him away from this awkward conversation.

He was too busy mentally drowning himself in his coffee to notice that Craig looked away before answering, "Yeah." Token however, narrowed his eyes at the dejected tone of Craig's voice, realizing that something more happened last night. It was time to get to the bottom of things.

"Hey Craig I don't mean to ruin your morning with school work, but do you want to come over today to help me with calc? I got a test tomorrow and I swear I need help." He needed to get Craig alone so they could talk about what happened. According to what he's observed, Tweek was hiding something, and Craig wanted Tweek to remember the events of the night before.

Standing up, Craig answered, "Yeah, I'll come by." And with that, he placed his empty coffee mug in the sink and left the room, leaving the others in silence once again.

* * *

YIKES TOKEN KNOWS SOMETHING DUN DUn DUn

ukewithdarksoul: I love protective craig too. he's the hero we all need but don't deserve

Sir Weston: I probably made the first impression of him too strong tbh but I think hes going to get better as time passes (hopefully)

NarukoSon: Thanks so much for liking this story! Funny story I used a name generator to get Jaxon's name because I have no naming skills

Guest: YOU GOT ME! Tweek will probably have an ability, and YES BUNNY IS A THING IN THIS FIC. Its amazing how you've read my mind hahah

MonkHerrick: No promises about Craig's safety I need DRAMA to progress the plot.


	4. 4 : Of Hot Chocolate and Altercations

Sorry for the lack of updates guys! I just had testing season and I'm finally free from all this studying now that 2nd semester has started! And I've also finally got a AO3 account so I'll be posting this fic on there as well! thanks for everyone that's been reading so far!

Also do you guys want a break down of the vampire system im envisioning for this story? I don't know if the B class is confusing or not but I can totally make everything clear by adding in a little breakdown before a chapter.

* * *

Of Hot Chocolate and Altercations

Craig was not having the best of days. He was hungover, tired as hell, and was still mulling over the fact that Token was obviously onto something. Flipping through his physics notes, he absentmindedly filled out his worksheet as he droned out the sound of the teacher going over the homework. It wasn't like he needed the help in the subject anyways. All the practice problems were just busy work, and he had better things to think about, like how Tweek had shown slight supernaturality during their alone time.

The night before was confusing, he was sure Tweek's eyes were glowing red. The blonde's lust filled eyes were imprinted in his mind, never leaving his thoughts as he clearly remembered strong the other became all of a sudden. Tweek was far shorter than him, with a thin build that could never give him enough strength to pin him up against the wall with such force. Even if he was drunk, Craig was sure that he was always the stronger one of the two, but now there were doubts in his mind.

There was something else going on, something possibly supernatural. Craig wasn't the type to blindly believe in superstitions due to his proclivity to science and his beliefs that everything could be explained by the natural laws of the world. He knew Token was the same. The other was very intelligent, and if he had picked up that something was strange, then it was his best bet to consult with the other in order to get to the bottom of this.

It made him uncomfortable knowing that Tweek was hiding something from him. They may have been only fake boyfriends, but he knew that they told each other everything. Something inside of him twisted at the thought that there might be some many more things about the blonde that he didn't know. Looking at the clock, he pulled out his phone, sending Token a text so they could talk during their 6th period instead of having Craig drive over because he knew Token didn't need any help at all in math.

 _Cregg:_

 _how about we talk during practice today_

 _Cregg:_

 _I know you dont need math help you smartass_

 _Sugar Daddy Token:_

 _Bruh im in the middle of calc rn and im dying_

 _Cregg:_

 _Stfu i saw that 98 on your report card_

 _Cregg:_

 _Okay but we can talk during soccer bc varsity is sitting out the game today_

 _Sugar Daddy Token:_

 _Uh but clyde tho_

 _Cregg:_

 _I think hes skipping to get boba with the asian girls_

 _Sugar Daddy Token:_

 _Wtf okay_

 _Sugar Daddy Token:_

 _Soccer it is_

* * *

The three were all on varsity soccer, so the coach had benched them in favor of having the underclassmen play for the day and get experience. Clyde made a good decision in skipping; all they were going to do all day was just watch the freshmen blindly kick around soccer balls like a bunch of headless chickens. Sighing, Craig directed his attention from the field ahead of them to the male at his side.

"So, what did you want to talk about Token?"

"Just Tweek," he said, moving to sit a little bit closer to the tall male. "I've been noticing that he's been acting kind of weird lately you know? I'm just kind of concerned because he's your boyfriend and I just want things to go well between you two."

"Yeah, I've noticed it too," Craig replied. "It's really bothering me because I feel like he's hiding something from me." Leaning back in his seat, he questioned, "is it weird that I want to know everything that's going on with him? I mean is that crossing a line because we aren't really dating?'

Token looked stunned. "Wait a fucking second, you guys aren't dating? I swear to god that everyone's believed that you guys have been together for like the past 6 years! You guys even make out all the time and you're going to tell me that it's all a lie?" He couldn't believe it, for him, those two dating had become a constant in their friend group, something that would never change. The fact that it was a lie just made things even more complicated in his own mind.

"I mean, I just don't know how he feels about it. We started dating just to make everyone else happy, and it just became… normal, I guess. Ever since we started, we never really defined what we were. I just assume he's just going along with the flow like I am."

"But now, do you love him?" Token had a serious look on his face. "You two need to talk. Like seriously. This fake dating bullshit is going to get you guys hurt."

Craig's sudden burst of laughter stunned Token. "Of course I fucking love him," he said, with a melancholy look on his face. "I just don't have the courage to ask if he feels the same."

"You're fucking whipped, man," Token said, with a strange look on his face. "I could tell you were hiding something this morning. What was it?"

"Would you believe me if I said that there's something wrong with Tweek?"

"I would. You're not the type to lie."

Running a hand through his hair, Craig continued. "I know we were drunk as hell last night, and I may sound fucking crazy, but I swear to god that I saw his eyes fucking glow red."

"Okay that's just freaky and I kind of believe in you less now-" Token was cut off by Craig socking him on the shoulder, the kind of Craig punch that would leave a nasty bruise. "Craig what the fuck! Ow!"

"Yeah, I know it sounds crazy but listen to me. He's hiding something isn't he? Did you see the look of relief on his face when I said I didn't remember last night? I remember it all, Token."

"But people's eyes don't randomly glow, and I remember you drinking half the alcohol that was shared between the five of us. You were probably pissed drunk."

"I thought everything was normal until I cut my lip while we were making out. All of a sudden he gained so much strength and pinned me to the wall and just started sucking on my cut. That's weird shit and you know it. I couldn't even move from the wall, and who the hell gets glowing eyes and super strength when some blood is spilled?"

Furrowing his eyebrows, the other responded. "Craig please don't tell me you're thinking what I think you are…"

"That he's either some fucking vampire, or that he has weird kinks?"

"I highly doubt vampires exist, and it's weird coming from you of all people. Don't you think that science is everything and myth is just pure bullshit?"

"Okay but I'm being serious now. I've contemplated every other possibility and I'm pretty sure this is the best I can get."

"But what are you going to do about it?"

"I am a man of science, so I need your help. I need more evidence to prove this hypothesis. We need to be on the lookout for more of this suspicious behavior from Tweek. So will you help?"

Putting his face into his hands, Token relented. "Alright Craig I'll help, but this better not be bullshit."

* * *

Tuesdays and Thursdays were the days that Craig and Tweek didn't have the same exact shift. On both days, Tweek would go get all things for the inventory, so he would come in later than usual. Craig stayed the whole time to hold down the fort while his boyfriend was gone. It was 4 PM; he only had around an hour left until he would see Tweek fumble in with a cart of syrups, beans, cups, and other coffee related items to put in the back.

He hoped that today would be just a regular day. No annoying customers, no Kenny, and no accidents. Just a regular day. He even made himself a cup of hot chocolate to help him relax from all of the bullshit that was running through his mind as of late.

As hard as being away from Tweek was, these solo working days were very relaxing. There was just something so calming about being able to make drinks and inhale the scent of coffee, something he associated with the image of a smiling blonde.

But life was never on Craig's side, and the bell on the door had chimed, signalling the arrival of a new customer. Unlike the usual Craig, the lasting thought of his adorable boyfriend had him looking up from the drink he was making with a smile. "Welcome! What can I get you?" He instantly lost his smile at the sight of the person in front of him: it was the stuck up kid that he almost fought, Jaxon.

The other only smirked at his visible distaste, walking up to the register with confidence and poise, the kind of air that showed that he knew he was hot shit. "Hey there," he playfully said, "where's the cute manager? I'm disappointed that it's you working today. I was really hoping to see Tweek's face."

Craig was not having any of the brunette's bullshit today. "He's not here, so you'll have to deal with me. So are you going to order anything," he said, gesturing to the stack of cups next to the register, "Or not?"

Jaxon merely waved his hand in a non committal manner, chuckling as he did. "Honestly I'm actually kind of happy that Tweek isn't here. He's the only reason why I'd even order a drink. But I want to have a little.." he trails off, making full eye contact with the other tall male across the counter. "Conversation with you, Craig."

"What about?" The barista offered, putting down the cup he was going to write on. "I just hope you know that yes, Tweek is taken and I'm not about to let you take him from me." Turning to look at his other coworker, some random girl he barely even knew, he continued. "I can take a break and we can talk outside if you want."

"That would be wonderful, Craig," Jaxon responded, smirking as he basically purred the human's name. "We can have a nice little chat outside, with no one watching." His smile widened as he felt the teen's heartbeat begin to pick up. Craig could fool humans into thinking he was impassive as ever, but the heart tells no lies, and Jaxon knew that Craig was feeling fear and unease. He didn't even have to exude any power.

Not knowing that the other could sense his unease, Craig narrowed his eyes. "Alright." He walked around the counter, leaving his cup of hot chocolate next to the register, steam still rising out of the untouched cup. He followed Jaxon out of the store, keeping his hands clenched in alert. For some reason, he could sense that Jaxon was dangerous, and there was something inside of him screaming at him to get away.

He found himself in the little alley that was between the coffeeshop and the store next to it. The ground was covered in cigarette butts, his to be exact. Craig always came out here for his smoke breaks, and like always, the alley was empty as could be, save for the him and the tall brunette in front of him that was leaning on the wall.

"So what did you want to talk about, Jaxon? I don't know about you, but I actually have to work for my money," he sneered, showing his obvious distaste for the other.

"How much do you really know your precious little boyfriend?" Jaxon walked over to Craig, and the odd sense of unease began to grow rapidly. "Does he tell you all his secrets? Does he tell you everything about him?"

"Of course he does, we both do. What's it to you?" Craig didn't know what kind of bullshit Jaxon was trying to pull. The fear was still on the back of his mind, his heart beating faster and faster as the other got closer to him.

Jaxon merely chuckled. "Nervous, are we?" He put a hand on Craig's shoulder, putting each other directly in front of each other. "If you really know everything about Tweek, then you do know that he's a vampire, right?"

"Okay what the fuck do you mean he's a vampire?"

"I mean, that he's like me" Jaxon said, eyes glowing red as he grabbed Craig by the neck and slammed him onto the wall. "Or did he not tell you that?" Jaxon smirked, giving the human a glimpse of his sharp fangs.

Craig clawed desperately at the hands pinning him to the wall, trying to get the other to release him before he ran out of air. The grip was like iron, Craig knew he was strong, stronger than almost everyone in school due to his frequent visits to the gym, but he couldn't even get the vampire in front of him to even budge.

The vice grip around his neck suddenly loosened, with Jaxon taking a step back as he dropped Craig. "Whoops, I forgot how fragile humans are," he said, smirk returning to his face, "all the more reason as to why we shouldn't fraternize with beings as weak as you. I don't even know what Tweek sees in you, other than your face. I mean, your personality is really volatile, and you look like you have zero feelings all the time."

He grabbed the human by the chin, a rough hand pulling Craig's face closer to his. Jaxon looked closely at him, as if scanning his face for any oddities. "So what is it that makes you special? A vampire knows that humans are expendable, and you should never get attached to one." Jaxon's face lit up with understanding all of a sudden. "I get it. It's probably your blood."

"What the fuck do you even mean you fucker?" Craig yelled, still struggling against the vampire

"The only reason why he would be so interested in you," Jaxon started, "is if your blood is delicious. I mean, there isn't really anything else you can offer him, can you?" The dull red glow in the vampire's eyes suddenly turned firey and crimson. He once again pushed Craig up against the wall, his head settling in front of the human's outstretched neck.

"So how about a little taste? I can already tell your blood will taste amazing. Do you know why?" He teasingly asked, staring at the paralyzed human until he saw a him shake his head.

" Because Craig, blood always tastes best when the prey in in fear."

And Craig closed his eyes, the haunting glow of red eyes imprinted in the darkness.

* * *

dun dun dun whats going to happen to our dear Cregg?

Ukewithdarksoul: Yeah I wish I would do presentations on my OTP in my japanese class too. Clyde is a lucky one for sure

NarukoSon: thanks for liking the chapter!

Guest: Butters will make an appearance soon! I actually got inspired to write this fic through some random fanart my friend sent me

Make sure to review! Until next time!


	5. 5 : Of Thermoses and Awkward Situations

I'm really sorry about the slow updates! I'm in my junior year right now so things are quite hectic as of late with testing coming up! (I've been holing myself up at home just studying and wallowing in my suffering haha) ANYWAYS hope you guys like the chapter! If you have any questions or suggestions be sure to review! Any feedback is appreciated!

* * *

Craig's eyes were squeezed shut, face contorted in fear as he awaited for the inevitable pain of the vampire's fangs to sink into his neck. He felt Jaxon's warm breath ghost over his skin, the warning that the predator was about to strike. The human felt his heart beating faster and faster as he felt the vampire's tongue lick his skin. He just hoped he'd be alive after this. Surely, Jaxon was only going to have a taste like he said he would, right?

Suddenly felt the presence of the looming figure disappear, and opening his eyes, he saw the Jaxon clutching his shoulder, pulling a dagger out. Jaxon's eyes were glowing red with anger and narrowed as he tossed the blood stained weapon onto the ground beside them. He instantly grabbed Craig and pulled him behind him, acting as a wall between Craig and the unknown attacker.

Craig realized that Jaxon was in a protective stance, not only protecting himself, but also keeping Craig safe behind him as well. He was pretty confused, considering Jaxon was threatening him and all right before they were attacked. The vampire growled at the sight of the other. "A hunter? I can't believe you have the audacity to throw one of your little weapons at me. You interrupted a little talk that my friend and I were having. I ought to kill you for that."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, buddy," the attacker said. Although Craig couldn't see the unknown, he was shocked to hear a voice that he knew, belonging to none other than Butters himself. Butters? A vampire hunter? Craig couldn't even believe it. To think that the kind, soft spoken blonde had the capability of taking down supernatural creatures was a stretch for sure.

Jaxon scoffed, "You may be a hunter, but you should know basic self preservation. I'm a noble, and hunters are only trained well enough to take down those ex-human vermin." The vampire shrugged off his tan overcoat and rolled up the sleeves of his sweater, handing the probably wildly expensive piece of clothing to the shocked human behind him.

"Be a dear and hold this for a moment, will you?" Not getting an answer from Craig, who was basically frozen in place, Jaxon sighed and draped the blood stained jacket around the human's shoulders. "Okay, I assume you're still processing everything so just stay still and don't let it touch the ground." With that, Jaxon pivoted around, bringing his attention right back to Butters, who was now wielding a knife in each hand.

"Powerful or not, I'm not going to let you hurt any of my friends, vampire!" Butters said, charging forward swiftly. He moved with efficiency and power, quickly making it to Jaxon, who easily dodged the slashes from the blonde's knives. Jaxon seemed to be taking the hunter less seriously, merely dodging and evading, refusing to make physical contact with the hunter.

After a few minutes of combat, Butters looked absolutely worn out. The vampire was quick and calculating, being sure to never leave any blind spots. The hunter, however, was human, and his many attempts at injuring Jaxon were futile, seeing as their skill levels obviously did not match up. Noticing that Butters was slowing down, Jaxon questioned, "When are you going to give up? I'm not here to hurt you or your friends. If I had malicious intentions, you already know that I would have killed you both already."

"I saw you about to attack Craig! Don't even think that you can make me stop by trying to convince me that you're good!" He yelled, throwing another dagger at the vampire, who easily caught it and threw it on the ground like he did with the other one. Frustrated with how he couldn't even get close to Jaxon, he continued to yell, "Everyone knows that vampires aren't allowed to drink blood without consent, and it's my job to protect my fellow humans!"

Growling, Butters suddenly stopped, causing Jaxon to halt in his tracks as well. "Finally coming to your senses hunter?" Unlike Jaxon, who was calm. Butters seemed to get even more angry at the taunt, choosing to narrow his eyes and look up with defiance, hands beginning to glow.

"I might not be the fastest, but I'm the best magic user out of all the town!" Butters' glowing hands became even more bright as he began to channel energy and chant some odd spell. When he opened his eyes, a yellow pulse of light shot out from his hands, knocking Jaxon and Craig back.

The force of the blast knocked Craig into the alley wall, knocking the air from his lungs. Jaxon, however, was perfectly fine, eyebrow quirked up in interest at Butters' magical prowess. Looking over to where Craig was, he saw the human on his knees trying to catch his breath. The vampire swore under his breath and approached Butters, the air getting thicker as he gave off a murderous aura.

"I'm trying not to kill anyone here and you are making this very hard." He snarled, with dark tendrils of shadowy haze beginning to exude from him. Butters looked in fear as the wispy shadows began to form hands, hands that started to reach for him.

Butters began to take take shaky steps back, trying to distance himself from

"So what will it be, hunter?" the vampire said, shadows halting before they could harm the human.

Feeling the eerie cold emanating from the hands, Butters gulped. "C-Calm down buddy," he began, keeping a close eye on the hands that were ghosting his face, making ice cold trails wherever they came near. His hands held up his knife in defense, but his hands were trembling in fear. "I'll stop, but you better not hurt anyone."

At this, the shadows began to recede, putting both the humans in the alleyway at ease. However, things were only about to get even more complicated, as the three in the alleyway looked towards the opening to the street, where an angry Tweek and a confused Kenny stood.

"Someone better tell me what the fuck is happening or I will bash your heads in with my thermos," the short blonde said as he stared at the three. Although all the fighting was over, the scene could very easily be misinterpreted.

Butters still had a knife in hand, poised like he was about to stab Jaxon. Jaxon was basically towering over the hunter, with his dark shadows still surrounding the both of them. To the side was Craig, who had lost his hat in the scuffle, and was wearing a blood stained jacket.

For Tweek, who had just arrived, it definitely looked like Jaxon was terrorizing his two friends, something he was not going to let go. He still didn't smell any of Craig's blood, meaning that he didn't have to outright kill everyone in the alley.

Butters instantly let go of his knife, letting it clatter on the ground as he stood up straight, giving the two other blondes an awkward smile like there was nothing wrong. "Well you see," he began, "I thought this fella here was attacking Craig, but it turns out he's actually very nice. We were just sparring for fun you know? Like testing our skills!"

Jaxon's odd shadows had basically disappeared once he got out of his shock induced stupor. He too, like Butters, had a 'friendly' smile on his face as he walked over to Craig and carefully took his jacket back, eyes never leaving the two. After getting the coat off of Craig, he gave the tall human a few pats on the back as he signalled a hesitant thumbs up.

"Yes. There is nothing questionable happening here. Just a fun little test of skills like he said," Jason insisted, calm as ever. Tweek, however, was not taking the bait. He instantly called their bluff.

"So you decided to have a fun sparring match in the shady alleyway next to my shop?" He questioned. "In front of a fucking human?" The blonde looked like he was about to blow a fuse, gesturing at his frozen boyfriend.

Craig just stood there, still petrified in a mixture of shock, fear, and confusion. By the look of his face, his wide eyes and unmoving gaze made it clear that he was not going to be functioning normally anytime soon.

Jaxon sighed, shrugging his shoulders as he walked up to Tweek. "Okay, fine." He said, "We were fighting but you came right when we decided to truce."

"And why were you fighting?"

The tall vampire sheepishly rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. He awkwardly chuckled, "Well you see, I may or may not have been coercing your human friend into a fight and almost drank his blood?"

"You did what?" Tweek growled, clutching his thermos so hard he crushed it completely.

Thinking over his words, Jaxon gave a deep sigh of frustration. "When I put it like that, it sounds pretty bad."

Tweek looked as if he was about to implode. His fists were clenched together, and everyone could tell that the temperature was dropping, the afternoon air turning unnaturally cold.

Jaxon narrowed his eyes, sensing Tweek's surge of energy. He was curious, to say the least, considering it was extremely rare for any non noble vampire to have specialized powers.

Just before the temperature became unbearingly cold, Kenny not-so-gracefully elbowed Tweek in the side. "Hey, calm down Tweek. We aren't going to get anything done if you lash out." Realizing that he was using his powers, Tweek snapped out of his trance, and the alleyway was back to normal.

"I'm going to close up the shop," he said, turning his back to them. "When I'm done, everyone is going to come with me back to my place and we will sort this shit out."

As the blonde vampire left, the others were stuck in an awkward silence. Kenny had made his way over the Butters, wiping a little cut on the hunter's face with his sleeve. The shorter of the two averted his eyes, a pink flush appearing on his face as the other was tending to him.

Jaxon merely took out his phone and began to scroll on his Coonstagram. He appeared to be absolutely unbothered by everything that had happened just before.

Craig, however, was not okay at all. His eyes were still wide, looking like he still hadn't understood anything that had just taken place.

"Holy shit. What the hell just happened?"

* * *

WHOa that plot twist tho I cant believe BUtters is a bad ass and Cregg is shook af rn

See y'all next time!


End file.
